The End
by MoonlightAngel131
Summary: Most fates are sealed, but in rare occasions, they can be altered. Ezra Brodger gets the chance to choose his fate. But remember, all good things must come to an end.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Ever found yourself completely out of motivation and ready to give up? Well that's about how I feel about my other story haha. But, I'll tide you over with this. Please, enjoy~

* * *

I guess they weren't lying when they said all good things must come to an end. I finally had it good, but I guess deep down I always knew it wouldn't last. I suppose I just wish it could have lasted longer.

I spent nearly eight years of my life on my own, as my parents were taken from me when I was seven. They didn't deserve to be taken. It wasn't fair! All they did was attempt to help people and make a difference, to change peoples' lives for the better. Then that was how they were repaid.

And in result, I was forced to go on living without them.

I always saw other families. The other children never realized how good they had it. Even the simplest things, like getting a "how was you're day." I had no one to ask me how I was. No one to greet me when I came home. No one to buy me new things or cook me meals. No one to care for me when I was sick or comfort me when I had a nightmare. I wished everyday for just a moment with a family again.

Even now, I must admit those years were painful, filled with stealing and survival, but most of all, loneliness. However, everything changed this year, and my wishes finally came true. I finally found a home. A family. People who cared about me.

This new family happened to be the crew of the Ghost. They found me (well, kind of through my influence), and despite the original trouble I caused them, they found it in their hearts to take me in.

Before that day in all of about 7 years, no one even glanced my way. People would pass me in the streets without any acknowledgement of my existence. It's funny really, when you pass the same person everyday, and never once even stop to ask their name. No one was kind enough to get to know me the way the crew did. Honestly, no one else cared.

But somehow, these people did.

In fact, they cared so much about others that they taught me how to care again. For years I learned to only care about myself, but they made me remember how to help others. I learned how to do what my parents were trying to do. What they would have wanted me to do. I became a better person with my new family. I just hope they were proud of me.

We had some really good times together, even though it wasn't long. I was beginning to think of us as a family. One big, different family, but a family. Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Sabine, and even Chopper.

I'm so glad I was able to know them. These were the greatest months of my life.

That is, anyway, up until the accident. I can't remember exactly what happened or why it happened. I only remember bits and pieces. A black figure, a bright light, and the most painful of all, the broken cry of my master.

But all I know for sure is that it marked the end of my happiness. The end of my days with a family.

I never directly saw their reactions or faces, but I never wanted to hurt them. I wish I could go back and change everything. Will they be heart broken? Will they even care that I'm gone in the end? I guess I just hope they can be happy again without me. I hope they can continue their lives together and go on being a family. But as for me, I am alone once again.

My name is Ezra Bridger, and I am dead.

* * *

I didn't kill anyone right? Sorry if you hate it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

12 hours earlier

 _Flashes of a mission. Running. A white room with multiple beds. Delivering crates. A tear in Hera's sleeve. A sharp pain in his hand. More running. An explosion. Darkness._

 _Ezra opened his eyes and found himself on the floor against the wall. His head pounded and he was confused. He had no idea what had happened or even where he was. Then he looked up just in time for the world to cave in on him._

 _Right in front of him was his master, struggling to fight off the male Inquisitor as the female stood close behind. Kanan's lightsaber was thrown from his hand and he was pushed to the ground. The Inquisitor stood above him ready to strike._

 _"Kill him, we only need the boy," ordered the female while she turned, bored. Kanan desperately tried to get his lightsaber with the force but he was too late. Kanan's eyes flashed with defeat and regret, then he closed them as if he were ready to die. "I'm sorry Ezra," was all he managed before he was struck in the chest. The Inquisitor smiled triumphantly and turned to Ezra. Ezra hardly had time to move before he was hit on the head and knocked out._

"No!" Ezra shot up, jolted out of sleep. He was covered in a cold sweat and panting, trying to catch his breath. "A dream?" He breathed out, slightly relieved.

Although it had felt so real, he couldn't help but worry, was that a vision?

The youngest member of the Ghost crew had once again ended up deep in thought sitting on the ramp of the ship. This time, all he could focus on was the terrible feeling he had about his "dream" and now, their new mission. At first, he quickly dismissed the idea of his dream being a vision, but after this morning's briefing, he was worried. The scary thing was, everything he saw could be possible to happen based on the description Hera gave of their task.

At the briefing, Hera had explained that they needed to deliver medication to a hospital on some planet whose name started with a G. Or was it a R...? Well, it didn't really matter, it was nerve wracking that they had to _deliver crates to a hospital_. An involuntarily shiver forced down his spine. The white room he saw seemed like it could have been used for patients.

Yet, even if he was worried, he did not tell Kanan or Hera earlier about his "dream". The first thing they said was how important it was to get the medication there as fast as possible. If the crates weren't delivered today, many of the patients would surely not make it through the night. The planet had very harsh winters, and unfortunately there was a disease spreading that could be lethal if not treated early. Ezra did not want to be responsible for all those deaths based on a nightmare alone.

Ezra wanted to just go along with the mission, he really did, but the feeling of negativity overwhelmed him. Last night, he watched Kanan _die_. He knew it was probably nothing, just a bad dream, but it just felt so real. He just hoped that it wasn't a vision.

He wasn't sure if keeping this from Kanan was a good idea anymore. He wished he could ignore the feeling and push on, but he could not seem to let this go. Although, Kanan would probably just tell him what he already knew; the mission is important and you're probably just paranoid.

Ezra shivered again. And to make matters worse, he got the same feeling of coldness that he felt when he connected to the dark side or the Inquisitors were near. When he first went outside, he thought he was just cold from the wind, but it had become more prominent. The feeling always ended them up in some kind of disaster.

Why did this have to be so frustrating?

"Ezra?" Someone interrupted him from his thoughts. Ezra jumped, too distracted to notice someone had snuck up behind him. He immediately realized from the voice that it was, surprise surprise, Kanan.

"I was mediating before the mission but my focus was interrupted by your strong emotions. I already know you're stressed, so no sense hiding it. Spill."

"I-I don't... I'm not..." Ezra stuttered, trying to figure out what to say. "Alright," he sighed, "I guess I'm just worried about the mission."

"Ezra," Kanan warned, "you know this mission is important. If we don't deliver those crates, all those people could die. They're all counting on us."

Ezra looked away a tad annoyed and upset. "I knew you'd say that. Kanan, it's just... I feel like something is going to go wrong. I just have this lingering feeling, and I can't shake it. I can't help feeling that it's a trap. That something terrible is going to happen... Like _someone_ is..." he trailed off.

Kanan's eyebrow raised slightly. "Go on."

He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Master, it's so cold. It's exactly the as feeling as before, when the dark side is near. What if the Inquisitors show up? What if they ambush us when our guard is down? Or what if we just can't fight them off this time? I just can't lose you or anyone else. Not today. Not like that."

Ezra's eyes meet Kanan's, full of fear and despair. It seemed like there was still something Ezra wasn't saying. "Ezra I know this wasn't all brought on by just a feeling. There's something more, isn't there?" Kanan pushed.

Ezra looked hesitant to say more, but then he cracked. He knew he should tell Kanan everything. It was the best way to prevent anything bad from happening.

"Alright, last night I had a dream, but I'm not sure if it could have been a vision. It was about a mission, and based on what Hera said this morning at the briefing, it could be this one. It just felt so real, and it didn't end well. There was an explosion! The Inquisitors were there! And you... you died! Everything that happened could potentially happen today! Kanan I really don't want that to happen. I can't lose you. Especially not if I know I can prevent it." Ezra finally voiced.

Kanan looked at his padawan in sympathy, thinking carefully about what to say. Ezra rarely ever opened up to him without him prying, and he wanted Ezra to trust him.

"Oh Ezra, nothing's going to happen to anyone. We have an important mission, and it's always possible for things to turn to the worst. Remember, visions are not set. They can be easy influenced by strong emotions. You must be calm and focused, and even then, it can be altered. It could have easily just been a nightmare. Nothing will happen to me, I promise. Thanks for telling me, now we can be more alert. Just tell me if anything else starts bothering you about it. Now come on, we should get ready." Kanan put a reassuring hand on Ezra's shoulder.

Ezra looked down and nodded. Kanan gave him one last pat on the shoulder and went back into the ship.

Kanan sounded like he was sure everything would be okay, but Ezra still wasn't completely satisfied.

The crew, minus Hera who was landing the ship, gathered in the common room before the mission started. They all were in heavy coats because of the harshly cold temperatures on the planet, whose name actually turned out to be Frigore (Okay so Ezra was wrong, it starts with F, but hey at least it had an R and a G in it). It was a good thing they were dressed warmly too because the temperature change was noticeable immediately upon landing.

"Okay brrr..." Ezra muttered as the room grew colder.

Zeb slapped his arm from behind. "It'll be much colder ou' there," he laughed mockingly, gesturing to the door.

Ezra rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me." This mission was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

A few moments later, the door slid open and Hera entered the room. "Everyone ready?" Most of the crew nodded right away, but Ezra took a moment to muster up a convincing nod. He definitely _wasn't_ ready.

As the ramp lowered, the frozen air whipped into the ship. "Well let's not let all our heat get out. Come on, grab a crate and let's go." Hera called as she grabbed a crate and started out the door. Everyone did as told and hurried out.

Ezra rolled out a crate of his own and was surprised at the lifeless planet. Strangely, there was no snow, just a lot of ice. Almost everything looked dead and frosted over. The ground was different shades of gray or the occasional patch of brown. He couldn't spot any green for miles.

While Ezra was observing the area, Hera and Zeb led the way. As they continued on, Zeb misjudged the space between them and the corner of his crate scraped along Hera's sleeve. Hearing it rip, Zeb noticed and quickly moved, but the damage was done. There was a small tear in Hera's sleeve.

"Hera! I'm so sorry, are you a'right?" Zeb exclaimed embarrassed.

Hera looked at her sleeve and chuckled. "Yeah I'm fine, it's just a small tear. Nothing to worry about." Zeb breathed a sigh of relief.

Ezra, who had still been absorbed in the scenery, had overheard Hera. _A tear?_ Upon hearing the word, Ezra perked up and stared at Hera's sleeve.

No, no, no, no, no! He stopped dead in his tracks. This wasn't happening! It was the same tear! His dream... This couldn't be a coincidence anymore! It had to be a vision.

Ezra ran to catch up with Kanan. "Kanan! We have to turn around. We can't do this mission."

"Ezra," Kanan said warningly, "Don't do this now." He kept on walking with his crate to stay with the group. Ezra had to speed up a little to keep up.

"Kanan you have to listen to me! If we go through with this, we can all be in danger! It has to be a trap!"

Kanan sighed. "Okay what brought this on this time? I thought this was an ended discussion."

"Hera tore her sleeve..." Ezra said, realizing how stupid that sounded. "It was in my vision."

Kanan stared at him in disbelief for a moment. "Alright. We are halfway there already so here's what we'll do. As soon as we get to the hospital, we will drop of the supplies and go straight back to the ship. We have already gone this far and it wouldn't make sense to turn around. We won't waste any time that we don't have to. Sound good? Nothing is going to happen."

Ezra still wasn't satisfied but knew he wasn't going to win. "Promise?"

"Yeah kid. I promise."

AN: Well, I decided to end it her for now because I would hate to leave you on a total cliff hanger for a while. I know updates have been very slow but I've been super busy. I'm going to try to update my other story ASAP! I hope you liked it and as always, please review. :D


End file.
